


Welcome to ECA

by abandoningship



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: East Coast Academy is a boarding school for underprivileged girls and orphans in Boca Raton, Florida. Those who go there have their lives changed right before their eyes. Tobin is new to the school and quickly joins the jock group of the school. Will she crack under new pressure or fit right in. Will ECA’s rivalry with PCA stand in the way of friendships?





	1. PROLOGUE - Butler Hall

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that's loosely based off of a mashup of Zoey 101 and Annie.

The first time Tobin Heath had her own bed was three months after her 15th birthday. It was August 29th and it was just getting hot outside. Her makeshift bed that she stationed under the closest bridge was slowly deteriorating and her food supply was low. School was starting up soon and she knew there would be a search out for her once the local high school realized Tobin was now alone. Her parents passed away in a car crash that Tobin was able to avoid. With no surviving immediate family members and her house now sold, the fifteen year old was left out on the streets. 

It didn’t take long for authorities to find her. With orphanages outdated and the foster care system breaking down, the New Jersey police sent the teen to the only other place they knew, East Coast Academy. The academy was built specifically for underprivileged girls and orphans who are still minors. All orphans and foster care children are enrolled for free while underprivileged kids are enrolled for a minimal yet affordable price. With no food, no money, no house, and no family, Tobin found herself on a plane from New Jersey to Florida for her first year at East Coast Academy. 

_

The academy was nice, almost too nice. Tobin felt out of place as soon as she step foot on campus even though it’s where she belonged. The clean atmosphere of the campus did not go well with the teen’s ripped pants, musty shirt, and torn duffle bag of her old belongings and clothes. The fifteen year old felt like she was back at one of the private schools she was never allowed near back home. ECA was a smaller campus but it was still a big school. There were over 4,000 girls enrolled and living in 7 dormitory buildings. Tobin was currently being escorted to the building designated for girls her age.

“Okay Miss Heath, you will be living in Butler Hall. You have three roommates, that’s normal. There’s two sets of bunk beds in each room. You’re assigned to the bottom bunk of the bed on the left.”

Tobin looked at her escorter carefully. The woman ignored the teen’s glare and continued to rant on.

“You will be living with Ashlyn Harris, Kelley O’Hara, and Alex Morgan. Dinner is at 6. We will see you there.”

Will that, the older woman handed Tobin a card with a small profile picture they took of her and her name printed in big bold letters. She swiped the card through the holder on the door and heard the click register. She slowly opened the door to see three girls her age sitting on beanbag chairs in between the two beds. 

The room was bigger than Tobin expected. There was a set of bunkbeds on each side of the room. Three of the beds were made while Tobin’s bed was bare but had a set of sheets and pillows placed neatly in the center. There were two large desks that sat next to each other in front of the two windows in the room. They stood between the beds. Each desk was large enough to fit two chairs. Under each bottom bunk was two beanbag chairs for the occupants of the beds. Tobin’s blue beanbag was still under the bed. The fifteen year old finally stopped looking around the room and glanced back at the three girls who were now eyeing Tobin.

“Hey. You must be our new roomie?”

Tobin watched the freckled faced teen extend a hand towards her. She slowly shook it as the freckled face welcomed her in.

“I’m Kelley. I’m your top bunkmate. The one with the short hair and half shaved head is Ashlyn. She’s the other bottom bunk. The diva is Alex. She’s the other top bunk.”

Ashlyn waved at Tobin while Alex quickly flipped Kelley off. Kelley pulled out Tobin’s beanbag and motioned for the newbie to sit. Once Tobin sat, the other three started up a conversation.

“So, what’s your name.”

“Tobin.”

The three nodded and took in Tobin’s appearance.

“So, what’s your story?”

Tobin was taken aback by the question from Kelley. The other two quickly reprimanded Kelley as Tobin stuttered.

“I- uh.. what?”

“You don’t know where you are, do you?”

Tobin shook her head and her three roommates looked at her with pity. Kelley was the one to help with her confusion.

“You’re at East Coast Academy dude. Everyone enrolled here is either orphaned or underprivileged. This school is suppose to give us the opportunities we would have never had in the real world.”

Tobin stared at the three in confusion.

“You guys don’t look….underprivileged.”

Alex and Ashlyn laughed and Ashlyn spoke up for the first time.

“We’ve been here awhile. I’ve been here for 3 years after I was abandoned by my parents. Both got into some nasty drugs. One day I find out that my mom passed away and my day is wanted by state police. Grandparents couldn’t take care of me and my older brother. I ended up here, my older brother goes to the boys version of this school, Covington Academy, in Miami. I’m originally from Satellite Beach, Florida.”

Tobin nodded and followed along as the three explained their backstories. Alex was next.

“As Kelley said earlier, I’m Alex. I’m the youngest in my family. From around Los Angeles, California. I have two biological full-siblings and 8 half siblings. I’m the youngest out of all eleven. My parents each had two other significant others before meeting. Most of my half siblings are older but my parents are still in a sticky financial situation. My two older sisters are graduating from here this year. They plan to move far away. I’m not too friendly with them anymore.”

Tobin slightly frowned as Alex finished telling Tobin about her. 

“I’m Kelley. Fayetteville, Georgia. I’m the middle of three kids. All three of us go here. We’re not that close with each other. But unlike Alex, I still talk to my siblings. My older sister is a year older than me. My brother is three years younger. My father was wounded while in the Navy so he can’t support us like before. My mom worked three jobs to keep us in public school before she applied to enroll us here. She works two jobs still but it’s a lot less hard on her financially now.”

Tobin glared at the three with wide eyes. She took a deep breath in.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, most kids here have stories like that. None of us judge when kids come in wide eyed because they never had a bed before or get to eat three meals a day now.”

Tobin nodded and looked down at her growling stomach.

“Noted.”

Ashlyn, Alex, and Kelley hesitantly looked at Tobin before the tanned New Jersey native spoke up.

“I’m from New Jersey. My parents and siblings passed away in a car crash a week after my 15th birthday. I was the only survivor from my family. I wasn’t in the car though. They were on their way back from one of my soccer games. I took the bus. I’ve been hiding in ditches and under bridges. Police found me through a search party because of the paperwork my high school was missing. Took them four days to find me. And now here I am.”

For once, Tobin did not see pity in someone else’s eyes. She saw empathy. Ashlyn, Alex, and Kelley each hugged Tobin before they heard a chime go off on the overhead speakers. Tobin slightly panicked but her three roommates calmed her down.

“It’s okay Tobin. It’s just the dinner bell. They ring a chime to let us know when the food is ready, that’s all.”

Tobin physically relaxed as Kelley gently touched her shoulder. The freckled teen pointed to a large closet that was hidden next to the end of the bunkbed. 

“That’s our closet dude. My side is on the right. Your side is the left. If you wanted to get changed before dinner”

Tobin looked down at her clothes and back up at her three new friends.

“I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Kelley slightly smiled.

“It’s okay, they provide three outfits before they take you to the store on campus to get clothes. It’s generic school spirit apparel.”

Tobin nodded and walked towards the closet. She opened the sliding door to reveal a walk in closet. Kelley’s side was fully stocked. As Kelley said, there were three outfits hanging on Tobin’s side. She picked the black jogger sweatpants with white outline and the red and black baseball tee that had SHARKS printed on the chest. She quickly got dressed leaving her duffle bag on one of the top shelves. She emerged from the closet to Ashlyn, Alex, and Kelley smiling brightly. As she followed them to the dining hall, she threw out her old torn clothes in the dumpster next to the building.

_


	2. CH 1 - Everett Soccer Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin meets the rest of the group, or as Kelley calls them... the #gals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just a filler chapter. Setting the scene. Very short. Sorry, wanted to get it out.

A week of a partially empty campus helped Tobin become accustomed to the new atmosphere. Students were able to move in starting two weeks before the new school year to two days before. Kelley, Alex, and Ashlyn took the chance to show Tobin around before the campus became too crowded. Once they found out they all played soccer, the four spent most of their days on the campus pitch. The four roommates were on the soccer field hanging around waiting for something new to happen on campus with four days to go until the school year started. They were laying on their backs in a square watching the night stars slowly creep out.

“I can’t believe I’m starting my junior year of high school.” Ashlyn muttered. 

“Sophomore.” Tobin and Kelley whispered.

“Freshman.” Alex stated, barely audible. 

Tobin was the first to sit up. She looked around the empty field and campus and back down at her friends.

“What’s it like here?”

The other three teens sat up and stared at their friend in confusion.

“It’s a school Tobin.” Kelley laughed.

“Yeah but… it’s a private school. We all know we would never be able to go here if it wasn’t for our situation.”

The three teens shrugged and Tobin looked at them in amazement.

“How long have you guys gone here?”

Alex, Ashlyn, and Kelley looked at each other before quietly confessing.

“I started at this school in third grade. I don’t really remember my public school back home.” Ashlyn confessed.

“I started here in fourth grade.” Kelley let out.

“I’ve gone to this school my entire life.” Alex whispered.

Tobin slightly frowned and felt apologetic.

“I’m sorry guys. I- I didn’t know. I didn’t mean-“

Kelley waved the tanned teen off.

“We know what you meant Tobin. You’re use to public school. Probably used to getting teased or picked on by private school kids.”

Tobin nodded and Kelley placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder.

“Well Toby, we’re not snobby rich kids here. We’re ordinary kids given an amazing experience and none of us take that for granted. You don’t have to worry. I can’t speak from experience but it will probably feel the same.”

Tobin smiled and gave Kelley a half hug.

“Roommie hug!”

Alex screamed and dove into Tobin and Kelley. Ashlyn laughed and hugged the opposite side Alex was hugging. Tobin and Kelley squirmed and groaned as Alex and Ashlyn hugged tighter.

“You guys better not start the loving without us.”

The four roommates broke apart at the sound of a new voice. Tobin looked up to find four girls she’s never seen before standing before them. Ashlyn immediately stood up and ran to the brunette standing on the end. They quickly shared a kiss and Tobin turned away because she felt like she was interrupting something. Kelley walked towards a white blonde teenager who looked like she could pass for 23 but was probably at most 16 or 17. Kelley hugged the girl and the girl rolled her eyes at Kelley. She smiled, said something to Kelley, and hugged the girl back. Alex made her way to all four girls, hugging each. Tobin stayed still, waiting for someone to notice her. Her wish was granted when she made eye contact with a green-eyed girl her age. The girl’s honey colored skin glistened in the sun and Tobin felt herself drowning in the greenish gray eyes. 

“Oh, who’s this?”

Tobin was brought out of her daze when she felt Kelley pull her forward to introduce her.

“This is Tobin. She’s our new roomie!”

Tobin stuck her hand out and let out a smile. The green-eyed beauty smiled back and shook Tobin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Tobin, I’m Christen. I’ve been friends with Kelley since fourth grade.”

“Christen was the first person I met.” Kelley rambled on.

Tobin kept her smile as she retracted her hand. 

“Sounds like you’re a keeper Christen.”

“I’m actually a forward. But I guess I could be a keeper too.”

Christen smirked as Tobin’s jaw slightly fell. Kelley ignored the chemistry between the two and continued to introduce Tobin to the other three.

“This is Becky. She’s the captain of the high school soccer team. She’s our mom.”

Becky rolled her eyes.

“I’m not your mom. Everyone but you. I don’t claim you.”

Tobin giggled as she shook Becky’s hand.

“You love me and you know it Becs. Anyway, moving on. This is Crystal. She’s the team DJ. The one with the most rhythm. She’s the sass monster and we all love it.”

Tobin gave Crystal a small smile and slight wave.

“Annnnddd this diva is Ali. She’s the makeup artist of the friend group. She’s also Ashlyn’s girlfriend.”

Tobin matched Ali’s blinding smile and waved at the brunette.

“Are you guys moved in yet?”

Becky and Crystal nodded while Christen and Ali shook their heads. 

“We can help!”

Ali shook her head and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand.

“I already have my help. Thanks though!”

With that, the two walked towards Mercer Hall, the building next door to Butler Hall. The remaining girls turned to Christen waiting for the girls answer.

“I guess you guys can help me. The more the merrier.”

Kelley fist pumped as she ran toward Butler Hall with Alex on her tail. One of them screamed race you there and both were immediately gone. Becky and Crystal walked side by side while Tobin and Christen did.

“So, where do you live?”

Christen giggled. Tobin whined what as Christen continued to laugh.

“I’m surprised Kelley didn’t already tell you. I live in Butler too. I’m the room right next to you.”

Tobin’s jaw dropped and Christen laughed at her new friend.

“There’s no way.”

“Yep. It’s true. Crystal is one of my roommates.”

“Who are the others?”

“This girl name Julie. She’s bunkmates with Crystal. My bunkmate is Alyssa.”

Tobin nodded and matched Christen’s now faster pace.

“So do they complete the large friend group Kelley told me about?”

Christen shook her head.

“Nope. Our friend group, is basically most of the varsity soccer team. There’s two eighth graders, Mal and Rose, as well.”

“Well who’s the rest of the team?”

"There's a lot of us, I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Well I'm going to be apart of it, I want to know."

“Okay number one: Kelley likes to call us the gals. Sometimes the hashtag-gals."

"Hashtag gals?"

"It's a long story. Well there’s the freshman: Emily, Sam, Morgan, Lindsey, Andi, and Jane. And then you know Alex. They’re technically not on the team yet but they’re really good and friends with most of the sophomores. Sophomores are Kelley, Crystal, Julie, Alyssa, Lynn, and me. The juniors are Ashlyn, Becky, Ali, Amy, and Lauren. The Seniors are Carli and Heather.”

Tobin nodded trying to follow along and listen to the names she didn’t know.

“What about you, do you play?”

Tobin nodded. She looked up and saw they were getting closer to Butler Hall.

“I did freshman year for my high school back home. I’m a sophomore now. Kelley took me out the same day I flew in once she heard. She wanted to make sure I was “ECA ready”.”

Christen giggled.

“How did that go?”

“She immediately took me to the coach’s office and demanded I be put on the team.”

“Wow, she wanted you to skip try outs. You must be good.” 

Tobin shrugged. They arrived at the hall and heard Kelley screaming down the hallway followed by Becky yelling at Kelley. Christen’s eyes widened and she looked at Tobin with fear.

“That can’t be good. I don’t need Kelley breaking my stuff.”

Tobin laughed and looked down the hall.

“I’ve only know Kelley for ten days and I can assure you she already has.”

Christen groaned and slightly smiled.

“Ugh I know. Like Kelley screamed earlier, I’ve been her best friend since fourth grade.”

“You don’t sound so happy about that.”

“It was forced. I was her tour guide. But I don’t regret it. She’s a great friend.”

“I’m sure you are too.”

Their staring contest was broken once they heard Becky scream out Kelley’s name. Tobin and Christen looked at each other with shock before sprinting to Christen’s room

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. I'm open to any suggestions on what you want to see out of this!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a test run, if I get enough interest I'll continue this. If not I'm going to delete this and pretend it never happened.
> 
> If this fic does become a thing, all ships tagged will be in it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments. Anything specific you want to see?


End file.
